Neyo Vista
Neyo Vista (ニーオ ビスタ, Bisuta Niio) is the former Supreme Commander of the Fiore Royal Military and grandfather of Sanjo Vista of the Ten Wizard Saints. With some forty years of military service prior to his retirement over a decade ago, Neyo remains one of the most decorated soldiers in the kingdom's history. Like many in his family before him, he rose to fame as a soldier, exhibiting valor, talented leadership, and immense power in his missions. As the leader of Fiore's army, he would become known as Neyo the Great (ニーオ ス グリアット, Taishita no Neyo), but in his youth, Neyo was notoriously known as the Devil Dog (悪魔犬, Akuma Inu), a name shared by the unit he would form and lead through numerous missions and conflicts—the iconic Devil Dogs. Along with creating an official unit around him, Neyo set himself apart from his family as the sole puppeteer of the Vista—the former soldier was one of the few users of the advanced and rare magic: Puppet Opera. His craftsmanship and skill were and remain to this day legendary amongst those in the art of magical puppetry, and it's said with the right circumstances he could turn a foe into his own human puppet. While still in possession of considerable influence, Neyo resigns to spend his years in peace with his wife at their country estate west of Hargeon Town. Appearance Personality History Early Life Rise to the Fame The Devil Dogs Leading Fiore's Army Retirement & Recent Events Equipment Puppets Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed: Immense Endurance & Durability: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Genius Tactician: Skilled Teacher: Genius Craftsman: Magical Abilities Puppet Opera (人形歌劇, Ningyōkageki):' A rare and seldom mastered magic, Puppet Opera is an advanced, string-less form of magical puppetry employed in combat by Neyo. One of the defining traits of this magic is the lack of conventional strings in its' usage, both physical or ethereal (i.e. magical strings). Each puppet is synced to the user's own unique magical aura making the user's puppets impossible to operate by anyone but themselves. This negates the chance of both enemies severing one's connection to their puppets through common methods and an enemy puppeteer from taking control of one's own puppet to use against them in the heat of battle. The operation of this magic spans beyond the battlefield to the very crafting and inner workings of the user's arsenal of puppets. Puppets built by Neyo and other such users are almost subset of magical puppets unto themselves. Abilities such as being able to see through them, speak through them, or command them to carry out a certain objective are all possible for Neyo. Some more powerful puppets can even be enchanted with animal-like intellect and signs of actual sentience, though this has never been observed by a reliable source. With decades of experience, Neyo has mastered the usage of this magic and built up the ability to use his puppets at a great distance, another trait of this magic. He is capable of controlling two or three, low-level puppets hundreds of miles away with ease. When Neyo invokes Puppet Opera, his finger tips, on both or just one hand, glow in a low red hue—typical finger movements direct the actions and movements of his puppets. A master puppeteer, Neyo is capable of controlling dozens of puppets at once with surgical precision. This magic is said to be bring the puppeteer and the puppet into union with one another in mind and soul. However, drawbacks in terms of exhaustion climb when he controls dozens of deadly puppets at once, putting strain on his magical power reserves and his mind. Neyo once admitted to his grandson, Sanjo, that he wasn't capable of manipulating large numbers of puppets with the same level of endurance as he could in his younger years. *'String Up One's Heart of Hearts (一糸上胸奥, Isshi ue Kyouō) *'Humana Pupus' (ハマナ プパス, Hamana Pupasu; lit. Latin for "Human Puppet") *'Thousand Puppet Opera' (千人形歌劇, Sen Ningyō Kageki) Trivia *Neyo's appearance is based off Behemoth from the manga and anime, Beelzebub. *He was once a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, but retired along with relinquishing the title. Neyo was one of few magical puppeteers to attain the title. *Neyo enjoys sparring with his grandchildren and grandnieces. *This page is in the process of being completely rewritten. Temporary Gallery Thinking Neyo.png SC Neyo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:House of Vista Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Zicoihno Category:Married Characters Category:Retired Characters Category:Puppet User Category:Devil Dogs Category:Beast Tamer Category:Male